


Fucking tease

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is a fucking tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking tease

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my lovely LAL anon, they wanted more naughty Digger.

Digger could be such a fucking tease sometimes. 

Okay scratch that, most of the time.

Sam liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at dealing with his boyfriend whenever he happened to get in that particular mood, after all he had years’ worth of practice. By now he was almost immune to the little game Digger did on stage that he’d named ‘singing with Digger’, even when the older man did added the crotch touching to his moves. He could handle the occasional stares and the temptingly swaying hips and even the times when he shortly shared microphones with Digger and he would feel his hot breath on his face.

Of course he was turned on after concerts but he could handle it and most importantly hide it until he could finally be alone with his boyfriend.

But to his misfortune, Digger seemed to never cease to come up with new tricks. And this seemed by far the most damaging to his mental health.

He’d learned from day one that Digger had a filthy mouth. He wasn’t that shy about cursing himself but Digger took it to a whole new level. Then when they had started sleeping together he learned that Digger _loved_ talking dirty in bed. He had also then learned that he quite liked it himself.

However, it came as quite a shock to him when Digger suddenly started ad-libbing the filthiest lines when they were performing Bitch. It took every ounce of self control he had in him to keep a relatively straight face and somehow manage to sing his own parts right.

And after that he just couldn’t help but notice _every_ filthy smirk and suggestive sway of those round perfect hips and those few times Digger got close his breath _burned_ his skin.

He needed Digger and he needed him _now_. He wanted to slam the smaller man against a wall and ravish him until he was begging to be taken, he wanted to make it clear exactly who liked to suck his dick and who screamed like a whore for him.

To Sam, that particular concert felt like the longest one they’d ever had and for the first time in months he just didn’t give a damn about any consequences when he grabbed Digger the second they got off the stage and dragged him to the nearest closet, making sure to slam the older man particularly roughly against a wall when the bastard had the nerve to smirk.

“You fucking tease...”


End file.
